


The End

by kittyk3700



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyk3700/pseuds/kittyk3700
Summary: What happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object?





	1. Chapter 1

The house around me seemed eerily quite. It was strange to think that this place was once my salvation through those cold and terrible nights out in the world. Even in my wildest dreams, I didn’t expect it to be this good. Every time I turned on a faucet and water came rushing down I felt shocked, like it wasn't supposed to happen. I should have known better than to feel so safe here. Even the prison we once occupied wasn't this good and it still got a fucking hole blown into it's side because someone wanted it. It shouldn't be surprising that one would envy our grand homes. but, how many times did we have to go through this? Just to have one moment of peace was too much to ask in this world. The constant shift of comfort to the abrupt riddance of it. Every time the blindfolds were ripped off our eyes, it revealed a wold crueler than the one it showed before. I felt like I was trapped inside a washing machine, going around and around in a constant loop, a never ending cycle.  
I looked out into empty streets the nice neighborhood. This place was a dream even before the cataclysmic fall of society. I continued to scrub each poor plate raw as thoughts of what happened echoed through out my head. Even though I know that my presence that night wouldn't have changed anything I still wished I had gone along with them. Like in some fever dream I could've swooped in and saved the day. Nothing could have changed what happened that night.  
This constant scrubbing wasn't doing enough to take my mind off things. I wasn’t use to such a mundane task. I craved to be let out again. I felt my hand tighten around the sponge as the heat of blood lust coursed through my body. The sponge fell out of my hand as I threw the plate down on the floor. As soon as my hand landed on the doorknob I knew I couldn’t go. All the people who needed me, the really needed me now, Which was usually the queue for me to jet but this time it was different. Fuck. With that thought I propelled myself threw the door. 

\------------------------------

I stared blankly at the scene of chaos below me. Nothing seemed to stop the thoughts roaring through my head. I saw all their faces Maggie, Daryl, Carl…. Glenn. I slapped my hands to my forehead and tore my nails through the thick coating of dirt and into my skin as I screamed. My head was a jumbled mess of feeling the deepest of sorrow and the void of nothingness. The things that used to sate me where not working. Not even the alcohol dulled it as good as it used to. Crashing through a damn heard of walkers on a suicide mission didn’t stop it. I don’t know if I wished it would work or not. I despised thinking of Alexandria as a home. I couldn't help but long to be back there. But thinking of anything as permanent now felt worse than death. Knowing how temporary things where now I could go back there and the whole of it could just be a pile of ash for all I fucking know.  
I sat on an old mossy log when my brain gave me a moment of rest. In these moments where I was too tired to care i I didn't feel anything felt like some sort of Godsend. I didn’t even know how long I had been gone. In this moment of some what content the spark went off in my heart when I thought of Rick. He was the only man I ever truly listened to and the longest I had ever followed. And he was a fucking coward. Our brave ‘leader’ no longer. I thought after the initial shock of it all his head would snap back on straight. But it didn’t. He didn’t want to fight Negan, the man who killed our friends and will apparently take out supplies. Rick saw his friends die and he wanted no vengeance. No justice for them? I would’ve even let his slide if he wanted to fight them just due to some petty revenge to get back at Negan for handing his ass to him. Nothing. Just scurry and cower like a bunch of fucking idiots. The whole speech he gave to us before we even made that crucial move to invade that stupid outpost, was pointing out that we were sitting ducks and how even if people we loved died it would be worth our freedom. Guess it was all talk though. Fucking bastard.  
I knew Michonne was on my side at least. The fire in her heart matched the flames of mine. I hoped that maybe she had persuaded Rick by now. At least I knew her resolve was much stronger then his. But that was no surprise, she was Michonne after all.  
I hated myself. I wished I could just let go of these people like i normally did. But God they were like a crazy ex that ya jut couldn’t stay away from. From the moment I left I knew I would be returning. I knew they would let me in the always did. But after being gone in such dire time I hope they weren’t expecting that I bring back anything of subsistence. I would die than rather say I was on some emotional bender while I was gone. I guess my excuse would be that I was just going to skip town until the dust settled. I looked down at my body that was caked in dirt, and suddenly I couldn’t wait for a shower.


	2. The Gates

Ahh the grand gates of Alexandria. I was tired as shit all I wanted to do was get all this sweat and grime off my body and then sleep for the rest of the day. I looked up to see Gabriel at the post where I occasionally stood. He smiled and shouted down in his calm voice, “Everyone said you were gone for good this time… But I knew you’d come back.”

“Yeah, yeah open the damn gate.”   
Gabriel let out a chuckle, “We’ve all missed you. Especially Carl and Rick.  
” I was taken aback by his words as shame cascaded into my soul. I looked forward and nodded in response as he opened the gate. I, in some scale, was no different then Rick; I was a coward. A thief that stays the night and then leaves with reckless abandon for the destruction left behind. I head the clink of the gate being fully opened. With that I dropped the shameful and self-pitying line of thought. Never did I claim to not be a hypocrite.   
“Welcome back home.” 

 

A pool of dirt formed under my legs. I put my head up in bliss as warm water splashed across my face. I had scrubbed and washed myself ten times over but I still didn’t want to leave this little moment of heaven. I sighed as I exited the shower and wrapped the fluffy towel around my body. I wiped my hand against the fogged mirror and stared at myself. It was almost like I had never left. Well, almost. My cheekbones that had suck out too far even when I was well fed seemed to somehow protrude out more. The gauntness in my face was not far from the usual. My lips were in some desperate need pf some lipbalm. The dark circles had always been a part of my face even before the end.   
I didn't know for how long I had been gone. The closes estimate I had was 2 weeks at the least. Lord, did it feel like eternity.   
I walked back into my room. Every time I entered it the normalcy of it made me feel as if I was entering another planet. The soothing quite that surrounded it. The lack of stench from the dead walking and peoples limited access to showers, all of that was gone. Once again it was a tiny little room that belonged to a girl.. Everything was where it should have been. Someone had came and cleaned it after the aftermath, my bed was made and the glass that was shattered on he floor had been picked up. I guess after that cleaning it was the last time anyone dared to step into my room since there was a coat of dust that covered ever surface in the room. 

I sat down on the bed after I had gotten dressed. I lied my head down. The pillow was so soft. I missed this place while I was gone. Knock knock knock. I was startled from the nap I hadn’t realized ! started when Olivia came into the room.   
“Sorry,” she said in a meek voice,”I just put Judith down for a nap and I need to go check some things in the inventory room. You wouldn’t mind watching her, would you?”   
I sighed and smiled. “No, not at all.” 

I looked in on Judith. Her tiny body looked so peaceful as she snoozed away in her crib. I sighed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. I moved back to my room I lied down and slowly drifted away with her. 

I was awoken by two male voices. One gruff and deep, the other one much lighter. Though muffled through the door, I heard the gruff man speak, “Ho-ly shit. Ain’t this place just the sweetest. Might just have to take a little vacation home down here.” 

“This is… another bedroom.” The younger man spoke seeming to ignore the older mans quips. I sat up as the door slowly creaked open,

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slow start. This is my first fic so feel free to roast me X_X. Probs gonna change the title to lol.


End file.
